an unknown connection
by august hoax
Summary: Meredith Grey is twenty one years old and decides one night to take a chance in a bar when a girl sits next to her. (girl is not in show) girl pov. don't like don't read.


A cookie once told me, a stranger will bring great meaning to your life. I used to think that was a load of crap. Im a loner. I don't like to be around people I don't know. Ive been hurt many times by people I don't know. It's easier to just keep to my self. So why is it that I went to that bar when I wasn't even of legal age to drink? Why is it that I sat down at the bar right next to someone I didn't know? And why is it this stranger decided to talk to me?

"Hey" she said. I looked over to her and tried my best to smile.

"Hello."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Im eighteen"

She chuckled at my declaration. "And im twenty-one, can I buy you a drink?"

I don't know what it was about her; she looked at me with eyes I knew. I recognized that look. The look I have been wearing for years. That look that I know all to well. I knew this girl must have gone through what im going through. So in that moment, maybe it was ok to break some of my rules.

"Sure…"

"Great, what are you drinking?"

Oh bad question. "I don't know..." my eyes shot from the counter to her blue eyes. She gave me a confused smile.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Ive never had a drop of alcohol in my life."

At that her smile becomes wider and softer. I had no choice but to smile back.

"Well, then your drinking what I drink. Sound fair?"

"Sounds peachy."

She waved over the bar tender.

"Two shot of tequila, straight." She said. He laid the cups down on the counter and filled them with a soft brown warm liquid. I was hesitant to pick up my glass; I had never had alcohol before. Id never been in a bar alone before. I had never had a stranger buy me a drink before. I had never had someone look at me with those eyes before. With that, I picked up the shot glass and poured the drink down my esophagus. I was immediately met with a burning sensation in my gullet, and my throat was on fire. I coughed and lunged over.

"Oh my god! Holy **! **!" I coughed out as she laughed. She patted my back and said, "don't worry the first shot is always the hardest." At this a started laughing through my coughing fit. She took her shot with ease and smiled at me.

"So what's your name?" she asked me.

"No."

"No?"

"Yep. You don't need to know my name, because likely in a few minutes of talking to me you will make up some lame excuse to leave or ask to go to the restroom and never come back. After a few minutes of talking to me you will realize I am damaged, and dark, and not the kind of person you want to know about. And all of that regret starts with my name."

She stared at me for the longest time, not an awkward stare that you get when you've freaked someone out, but a stare that someone gives you when they know you, and they know exactly what you're talking about. She raised her eye brows at me and smiled.

"Taylor…" I said my name and she held out her hand.

"I'm Meredith." I took her hand in mine and shook it firmly. she still had that smile on her face.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Im not. Im trying to smile because Ive had a pretty sucky few weeks and im trying to recover from these few weeks, because life and love shouldn't mix. Love and me aren't on good terms. Im smiling because im trying to tell my self that I am happy, and that im over her. "

It was then that I realized she was going through the same thing I was. We were both broken, and damaged, and dark. We both came here to try to forget. We both are putting on smiles for others satisfaction.

"I know how that feels. Im here for the same reason." She smiles but not at me, she looks down on the counter at her empty shot glass, probably thinking of a memory. A happy memory. Sometimes those are the worst. The rest of that night was spent talking to each other about life, and love, and our brokenness. We laughed and cried. She became a friend. Meredith became someone I could talk to with out it getting back to my other friends or nemeses. We were at that bar until closing.

"You need a ride home Taylor?" she asked as I held the door open for her.

"No im fine I have my p.o.s parked down a little ways."

"P.o.s?"

"Piece of **." I chuckle at my own joke. "It's a Toyota corolla."

"I used to have one of those."

"How did it run?"

"Pretty **!"

I laughed, "Well this is good night. Ill talk to you later."

"If you want I can call you tomorrow."

Did she really just ask promission to call me? I thought I was the only one who did that.

"Ya! Id like that. Ill see you later Meredith. "

"Bye Taylor."

The whole ride home I thought to my self, did a stranger just bring great meaning in to my life? Or am I just that intrigued by her. Either way, I made friends with a twenty-one year old girl named Meredith who is going through the same thing I am. Maybe things are turning around for me. Maybe she did me a favor by breaking my heart. Maybe its ok to meet and talk with someone. Maybe I am going crazy. Maybe its good to cross lines and break boundaries. Maybe they make you who you are. Maybe, just maybe, a little courage and faith never hurt anyone. Maybe…


End file.
